ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Reputation/Archive 1
Jeuno Fame Is it true that Jeuno Fame is tied and rises along with fame gathered in other nations? If so, I'd like to make a note of this on the Fame page, but I don't want to provide false information. --Aelis 01:42, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- It is believed that base jeuno fame, before you do any jeuno quests, it based on the average of your fame in the three nations. So if you got fame 9 in San d'Oria before going to jeuno for the first time, you'll have fame 3 in jeuno. Someone would have to test this out specifically to be absolutely sure. --Chrisjander 01:47, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I have found Jeuno fame to be related to Bastok and San d'Oria fame. e.g. My Jeuno fame is 8 while my Bastok and San d' Oria are 7. Clean Up The coding here needs to be cleaned up. It looks terrible. --Pinkfae 12:45, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Requested Move Move: I'm guessing that this will most likely be met with some controversy, but I think it should probably be brought up. Now to my knowledge, the term "fame" was a name that only players used to describe your social standing in each nation, and because there was no name for it given in the game, that's the name that everyone had adopted for it. However, I do not believe that this is the case any longer. For those of you who aren't aware, new NPCs were added in the last update that mark specific NPCs on your map using the green auto-markers. Among these NPCs is the NPC you use to check your fame, except rather than being marked as "Fame" the NPC is marked as "Reputation". If you ask me, I think this speaks for itself: The official in game name of your social standing is "reputation", and not "fame". So given this new development, I think it's only proper that we rename this article to "Reputation". Now I'm almost certain this will be met with resistance from many, if not all, of the users here. Of course, why wouldn't it? Fame is the term that everyone has used ever since the game first came to the U.S., and it'll still probably be used from here on out. However, let me remind you that the purpose of FFXIclopedia is not to convey information regarding FFXI based on popular opinion, but to convey information as it is presented in the game, adding additional information if necessary. So what's everyone else's opinion on this matter? –Anson 14:04, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Move: I'm going to agree, but since Fame is still a very prevalent name for it, a redirect from Fame will be appropriate. --Chrisjander 14:33, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Move: Thirded. Move + redirect. --Divisortheory 14:35, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Move: Fourth (-ed?). :p --Gahoo 14:37, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Move: Jumping on the bandwagon. (even though I fell off twice trying to post while Divisortheory and Gahoo were posting.) --Charitwo 14:39, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Move: I agree, but the redirect is necessary and perhaps some information atop the new reputation page that says most everyone, in game, refers to this as "fame." --Montek 19:50, 15 March 2007 (EDT) Move: When this is moved, all pages linking to here (check the What Links Here) must be updated to point to the Reputation article instead. I would agree that "Fame" should redirect to "Reputation", but no pages should link to it. Many people looking for information on Reputation will probably use the community's naming convention, and without the redirect lots of users to this site may get confused. --Ganiman 20:00, 15 March 2007 (EDT) Comment: I'll put that on my things to do list for tomorrow, gonna call it a night after fixing the (What links here) for the redirects currently in AFD queue. --Charitwo 20:03, 15 March 2007 (EDT) Move: I'm new, but I agree as well, and I went ahead and created the Reputation page. I'm going to start poking away at the what links here pages, I feel all of those should be completed before the Fame article is turned into a redirect. --Potatoboy 01:08, 18 March 2007 (EDT) Move: Move and also #REDIRECT Reputation the term "Fame" since it is a commonly used term in game. --Wayka 05:34, 18 March 2007 (EDT) Resolution: Moved. --Gahoo 10:05, 18 March 2007 (EDT)